


Look After You

by OFCHANANDBAEK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFCHANANDBAEK/pseuds/OFCHANANDBAEK
Summary: Chanyeol keeps his promise of looking after Baekhyun.





	Look After You

Baekhyun hears the screams and cheers of the crowd after his soulful and breathtaking performance in this year's award show. As he opens his eyes to look at his very own ocean in the crowd, his lips automatically form a smile, a smile that is only reserved for his loving and dedicated fans who believed in him and are still believing in him and his fans who never gave up on him when almost all the people around him did.

As the lights of the stage dim and the cheers of the crowd cease, his eyes land on a very familiar male wearing his favorite snapback and black jacket standing at the side of the stage smiling widely at him and holding a banner that says, “I’m proud of you Baekhyunee.”

From here, Baekhyun could see the dimple on his cheek, the dimple that has always been his weakness, the bright smile that made every dull moment of his life became one of the most memorable ones and those eyes that make him feel at home whenever he looks at them, the same eyes that look at him like he’s the most precious person in the world.

 

_He has always been with Baekhyun from the start. . ._

 

Baekhyun’s smile widens as he sees the taller male cheers at the top of his lungs then mouths, “BAEKHYUNEE YOU’RE AMAZING!”

 

_. . . He’s always looking after Baekhyun._

 

He doesn’t notice that he’s still standing on the same spot on the stage until a staff escorts him to the backstage as he looks back at the taller male on the crowd screaming at the top of his voice a while ago but he couldn’t see him there anymore.

“As expected, Byun Baekhyun! You are amazing.” His manager, Junmyeon greets him excitedly and gives him a hug once he reaches the backstage.

“Thank you, Hyung!” Baekhyun returns the smile and hugs Junmyeon back.  “But I really need to go now,” he says as he half-runs towards his dressing room.

Junmyeon follows him and the older's eyebrows furrow upon hearing what the younger said, “Why? The award show isn’t over yet.”

Baekhyun laughs, “It’s okay Hyung, besides I already got my Best New Male Artist Award!” He points at the trophy placed on top of one of the tables beside his belongings.

“But Baekhyun—“

“Please, Hyung.” Baekhyun pouts because he knows his manager hyung couldn’t resist him when he does that.

He can see Junmyeon struggling whether he’ll let Baekhyun go or make him stay to finish the award show. Baekhyun wants to laugh but he needs to continue pouting if he wants Junmyeon to let him go.

Junmyeon sighs in defeat. “Fine!”

Baekhyun squeals in delight, “You’re really the best manager ever! Thank you hyung.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” His manager gives him a pointed look.

“Trust me, hyung!” Baekhyun says as he gets his trophy and belongings on top of the table.

“The last time I trusted you, you got lost in Barcelona.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I’m more mature now, hyung. Bye!”

“Wait!” His manager calls him before he could open the door. “Where are you going?”

Baekhyun smiles widely at him, “To see my number one fan.”

Baekhyun quickly goes out of his dressing room and jogs to the parking lot where his car is leaving a dumbfounded Junmyeon in his dressing room.

 

 

Before he starts the engine of his car, he glances at the bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat beside his Best New Male Artist Award trophy and smiles.

He knows that his number one fan will love the flowers he will give him and he knows that he will be proud of him once he sees his award.

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling and humming his favorite song as he drives to the location where his number one fan is waiting for him. He’s so excited to tell him everything that happened to him for the past months after his debut. He couldn’t visit him often because of his busy schedule so he knows his talk with his number one fan will last until the sun rises.

He stops at the familiar place where they always meet and look around. There are no other people tonight besides him.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets the flowers and his trophy before he gets out of the car.

He quickly runs towards their usual meeting place, a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Chanyeolie!” He greets breathlessly. “I’m so sorry for being so late!”

He couldn’t stop smiling before his number one.

“I have lots of things to tell you! And I have a surprise for you.” Baekhyun chuckles as he tries to hide the flowers and his trophy behind his back and sits in front of Chanyeol. “I actually have two surprises for you.”

“The first one is. . . ta-da!” He shows Chanyeol the bouquet of flowers and gives it to him with a huge smile on his face, “I know. . . I know. . . It’s your favorite!”

“And the last one is. . . Try to guess what it is!”

Baekhyun scoffs playfully. “I know you know what it is!”

Baekhyun shows his trophy to his number one fan, “I did it Chanyeolie! I won. I did it.”

He looks at his trophy and back at Chanyeol, “I did it Yeolie, I d-did i-it.”

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and so he cries his heart out.  “I k-know y-you’re p-proud of me.”

“I made our dreams come true! This is it Ch-Chanyeol.”  He continues to sob as he hugs his knees. “I couldn’t do it without you. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Thank you, Chanyeolie.” He whispers as he wipes his tears that continue to fall down his cheeks.  “Thank you for keeping your promise of looking after me. . .”

 

Baekhyun remembers all those times when Chanyeol will always be there giving him the strength to continue his life. To continue to pursue his dreams— their dreams to be the best artists. Chanyeol has always been there, supporting him and loving him with all his heart and with that, he’s forever grateful having Chanyeol in his life.

He’s forever grateful Chanyeol had been a part of his life.

And until now, he sees Chanyeol wherever he’s feeling down, whenever he achieves something, whenever he performs onstage, but most of all, whenever he needs someone to give meaning to his life again.

**_He’s Byun Baekhyun’s number one fan after all._ **

 

“. . . Even if it’s been years since the last time you responded to me while I talk about a lot of things that are mostly nonsense.” He chuckles.

Baekhyun sniffs and smiles at the picture frame he placed a while ago beside Chanyeol’s grave, “I miss you, Chanyeol, every single day of my life. You know I won’t stop loving you, right?”

He sighs happily, “I can’t believe it. You really kept your promise huh?”

He smiles teasingly at the photo of Chanyeol, “I still can see you and hear you everywhere! And it’s unfair because I can’t see you right now.” He pouts.

“Let me see you Park Chanyeol, I’m pouting. I know that this is your weakness. Ya Park Chanyeol!” He hits his head and laughs loudly, “I’m so whipped and it’s your fault, Chanyeol.”

 

He looks up to see the stars fill the dark sky with brightness just like what Chanyeol always does to his life, “Thank you Chanyeol. Thank you because even after all this time, you're always here looking after me.”

 

Little did Baekhyun know, Chanyeol is with him right now, leaning his back on his as he looks at the night sky with him, “Always.”

 

**END**


End file.
